


Хроники

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Хроники

— Алекс! Либо ты добровольно оторвёшь свою задницу от кресла, выкатишься из Ратуши и отправишься лечиться, либо... я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Ну и что ты сделаешь?

— Как ты думаешь, кого послушают твои капитаны, если узнают, что могут тебя лишиться?..

— Не всё так печально.

— Им будет очень. Поверь мне. Свяжут и вынесут отсюда, как миленького.

— Анри, тише...

— Так у тебя ещё и голова болит?

— Нет, — ответствовал Меченый, потерев виски. — Ты слишком громко возмущаешься по ничтожному поводу.

Де Шенни скрестил руки на груди и, проследив взглядом за его жестом, усмехнулся.

— Просто устал, — откликнулся тот, слишком поспешно отдёргивая руку.

Только тут Меченый заметил, что безбожно оправдывается. А это, в свою очередь, означает: есть за что. Действительно — было, но признавать, мягко говоря, не хотелось.

— Ты мне лучше ответь: ты дал разрешение Джону на брак с Камелией?

— Да, но попытка не засчитана. Алекс, то ли ты стареешь, то ли ты серьёзно болен. И скажи мне, почему я склоняюсь ко второму варианту?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты.

Де Шенни только безнадежно покачал головой.

Упорством этого не совсем человека можно было бы безгранично восхищаться, кабы оно периодически не перерастало в ослиное упрямство. И тогда проще самостоятельно застрелиться из арбалета, чем переубедить господина Меченого.

Впрочем, ничтожный шанс существовал всегда.

— Алекс, когда-нибудь какой-нибудь знаменитый историк будет изучать твою персону и наткнётся на хроники о тебе, в которых напишут, что Александра Лестера Гросхелла Меченого не смогли уничтожить ни враги, ни Церковь, ни Империя — его убил недолеченный насморк!

Меченый с минуту пристально изучал любимого, стоящего перед ним с самым серьёзным видом, а потом откинулся в кресле, запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Громко и от души.

Отсмеявшись, он поднялся, подошёл к Анри и, подхватив того на руки, вынес из кабинета.

— У тебя есть три дня на моё полное выздоровление.


End file.
